A Soul Eater New Year
by Malthazar Lord of Shadows
Summary: Ring in the New year with your favorite Meister and weapon Partners!  One-shot slight SoMa


A quick one shot before the clock strikes midnight here. I was going to start working on ch 17 of Your In The Army Now! But I got to reading **Where Do we go when we die? **Another Soul eater fic. I highly recommend it. It's very good! Any way please enjoy this one-shot!

* * *

><p><strong>A Soul Eater New Year!<strong>

* * *

><p>Maka was out picking up things for the New Year's Eve party she and Soul were having at their apartment that night. The store wasn't as crammed as she had expected it to be. She checked off everything on her list and hurried home so she could start to get things ready.<p>

The moment she walked in the door Blair was all over her, searching through the bags, she located the fish in one of the young meisters paper bags and pranced into the kitchen

Maka scowled. "No I don't need any help thanks!" She yelled at the cats back. Maka huffed setting the bags down on the table when Soul strolled into the living room. Hands in his pockets.

"Jeez, what're you yelling for tiny tits?" A hard back book flew out of kitchen, smacking the Albino scythe square in the face. He was out cold.

She huffed as she continued to put things away. Blair leapt up onto the counter, licking her paws of the fish she had quickly devoured.

"What are you doing tonight Blair?" She looked down at the purple cat in the witch's hat.

"Nya, I have to work tonight. Probably give some guy his new year's kiss." She shrugged. As best a cat could anyway. Maka stopped what she was doing to peer back down at Blair.

"New year's kiss?" She asked. Blair gave a tiresome nod. "What's that?" Blair looked up surprised.

"You don't know?" The pigtailed girl shook her head. "It's tradition that at midnight on New Year's you kiss someone. It will bring you luck all year long." With that Blair leaped off the counter and out the window. "New Year kiss huh…" Maka mumbled to herself as he partner struggled to his feet in the living room.

At 8 o'clock on the dot there was knocking on their door, her and Soul both knew who it was. She opened the door to Death the Kid, the Thompson sisters and Chrona. They stepped inside and Liz grinned as she and Patty held up bottles of Champagne in both their hands. Black Star and Tsubaki soon followed. Black Star decked out in colorful beads, nose makers and a shiny hat proclaiming_: Happy New Year!_ In glitter. Tsubaki sent her an apologizing look when he ran inside yelling and twirling his noise makers.

It went on any other party they had. Black Star stuffing his face and patty not far behind him. Kidd obsessing over the ruined symmetry of something. Liz ignored him and happily chatted with the others. Liz popped open their 2nd bottle of champagne a poured glass for everyone but Maka and Death the Kid who didn't drink. Black Star forcing a glass into Chrona's hand.

At 10 minutes till midnight they all filed outside and onto the apartment roof to watch the fireworks the academy set off at Midnight. They all got settled on the roof. Liz with another full glass of champagne, Black Star standing on the ledge, noise makers in hand, ready for the first burst, Tsubaki standing next to the edge to catch Black star should he get too excited. Death the kid was looking the best spot on the roof to watch from, patty had joined black Star and they were both trying to pull Chrona up onto the roof with them.

Maka and Soul sat on the ledge facing the DWMA.

"Hey." Soul called her and Maka turned to him with a questioning look. "You don't really believe all that stuff Blair said this morning do you?" He asked giving her an almost exasperated look.

She pinked a little at the tone and look on his face. "Maybe, so what if I do?" She looked down at her watch. "It's not like I'll find someone too kiss me in the next 4 minutes." She huffed. Soul shrugged.

"Yea, your right, it's taken you this long and no ones kissed you yet..." He grinned to himself, but quickly regretted it when her fist connected with the side of his heads.

"No one asked you!" She crossed her arms and looked anywhere but him he hauled himself back up on to the ledge.

A few minutes later everyone around Death City began to count down.

"10" Patty Cheered.

"9" Liz toned in after her sister.

"8" Kidd called out his favorite number happily.

"7" Chrona called weekly.

"6" Tsubaki smiled...

"5" Maka Cheered.

"4" Soul drawled after his meister.

"3" Black Star shouted.

"2" They all yelled.

"1,Yahoo!" Black Star yelled above the others.

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR!"** They all shouted as fireworks burst to life over Death City. Black Star danced around on the ledge blowing and twirling his nose makers.

Maka was watching the fireworks when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned to Soul questioningly when a pair of warm dry lips covered hers, if only for a second. Maka was stunned to say the least.

When Soul pulled back he was looking down out of the corner of his eyes. Waiting for her to hit him.

When the blow didn't come he ventured a look back up at his smiling partner.

"Happy New year, Soul." He flashed his sharp teeth in a wide grin.

"Happy New Year, Maka." He returned, and they sat there as their friends cheered and laughed.

It was going to be a good Year.

* * *

><p>Any way I was originally going to write a one-shot call "How Black Star ruined Christmas." (Late i know!)But I just couldn't get into. So I wrote this instead. It's 11:45 where i am...close enough...<strong> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! ~ Malthazar LOS<strong>


End file.
